


No Rhyme or Reason

by steelcrash



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Frenemies, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logic dictates a reason for everything. Sometimes things happen with no valid explanation. Prowl is going to learn this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No Rhyme or Reason

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Fractious" was an apt description for the new arrivals to Autobot City. Not all of them, but it applied in varying degrees to the three youngest members of Ultra Magnus' unit. However, Prowl thought, it perfectly described the triple changer, Springer, and his best friend Hot Rod and in certain situations, the femme, Arcee. Blurr was respectful but could carry on a one-sided conversation better than Bluestreak and Sandstorm kept his head down and did his job. Kup was in a class by himself (always had been) and Ultra Magnus. . .Prowl had yet to find evidence of his character flaws.

The Autobot second in command was certain he was going to become well acquainted in the coming days with Springer and Hot Rod. They'd already been in his office seven times for disciplinary action in the month since their arrival to Earth. No doubt they were capable warriors, but they still had a lot to learn. And he was going to have to get creative with his current round of discipline. The two fraggers were late for yet another discussion about their juvenile behavior, stemming from their mutual attraction to Arcee. Most of the base was falling at her feet, but Prowl was sure her affections were centered elsewhere. He'd calculated the odds, and knew he was right. The mech just wasn't aware of it yet.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door chime. He settled his gaze on the two mechs who entered. Well, entered wasn't the right word. Hot Rod dragged Springer inside.

"Glad you two finally showed up," Prowl said. "Do I need to remind you of what you've done this time, or can we just skip to the part where I try once again to correct your behavior?"

Springer frowned, bit back a retort, while Hot Rod fought a grin.

"I don't know why Ultra Magnus let you get away with such antics, but here on Earth, under the command of Optimus Prime, such behavior is not allowed," Prowl said.

"Wanna bet?" Springer said. "I saw the twins walking out of the armory this morning with grenades and paint markers. Just walking. Not sneaking. So yeah, I'd say the Autobots here are the epitome of law-abiding."

Prowl ignored the comment.

"I think more drastic measures are called for this time," he said. "As of right now, your current duty assignments are suspended until further notice. Since the two of you seem to accomplish nothing when you're together, I'm separating you. Starting tomorrow, Springer, you will be assigned to the night shift and Hot Rod, day shift. Report to me for your duty assignments. Dismissed."

Once outside, Springer couldn't hold back anymore.

"Crazy slagger. All rules and regulations and protocol. . .the humans have a word to describe someone like him-'prick.' He's probably got a stick jammed so far up his aft it'll never see the light of day again," Springer said.

"Yeah, but he's the second in command," Hot Rod said.

"If you say something about respect, I'll punch you," Springer said. "And what's with you lately, anyway, you've actually been trying to follow orders. That's a change. Any reason why?"

"No," Hot Rod said, suddenly nonchalant.

Springer's optics narrowed.

"C'mon Rodi, you holding out on me?"

"Holding out what? I'm just trying to do my job," Hot Rod said.

"Think that'll impress Arcee?" Springer said.

"Maybe," Hot Rod said. "But now that we're here, in the middle of the fighting again, there's more to think about than just ourselves."

Springer crossed his arms, annoyed now.

"I get it-you're buying into Prime's bullshit, right? Well if he's do damn great, why hasn't he ended the war yet? He's in charge. Maybe now that we're here, and Magnus holds some influence, things might get done for a change," Springer said.

"Whatever," Hot Rod said. "C'mon. Prowl didn't say anything about finishing our duty shifts today. Race you to the top of Lookout Mountain."

"You're on," Springer grinned, transforming, following his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

No Rhyme or Reason

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Prowl was quite pleased with the results of his latest disciplinary actions toward Springer and Hot Rod. Two weeks on separate duty shifts worked. Neither had been in his office for punishment together or apart, although he had broken up one scuffle between the two over the female Autobot, Arcee, and Jazz had pulled Springer off the twins on three separate occasions for making a pass at or off-handed remark about the femme.

The duty assignment worked so well he decided to keep the arrangement in place another two weeks, hoping it would further settle the two mechs. All he needed now was Optimus Prime's signature on the duty roster and he'd be set. The second in command walked into his commander's office, finding him frowning at a data pad. He didn't look up when his second entered.

"When you don't notice when someone's in your presence, I think it's time for a break," Prowl said.

"Eh?" Optimus looked up. "Oh, Prowl, I'm sorry. What can I do for you?"

"Approve the duty roster for the next two weeks," he said, handing his own data pad to Prime. He quickly scrolled through the names and assignments.

"They're fine," Optimus said. "Although I do notice you've kept Springer on nights and Hot Rod on days. Any reason?"

"The arrangement has kept them from any disciplinary action," Prowl said.

"That does merit consideration, although Kup and Ultra Magnus have assured me they usually work quite well together," Optimus said.

"That was before the recent addition of Arcee to Ultra Magnus' team before their arrival here to Earth," Prowl said.

"It is unfortunate," Optimus said. "Hot Rod and Springer are best friends. It's a shame they've let something come between them."

"Yes, but have you noticed Arcee's interest in them has waned recently?" Prowl asked.

"You've noticed, too?" Optimus said.

"Yes," Prowl said. "Has Ultra Magnus any knowledge of her interest in him?"

"Unlikely," Optimus said. "He's bonded to his duties, much like someone else here in my office with me."

Prowl ignored the hint. He knew he needed to get a life.

"I've calculated the odds and Ultra Magnus stands no chance of escape," he said.

"You make it sound like it's a life-threatening situation," Optimus said.

"Isn't it?" Prowl countered.

"Life-altering, but not life-threatening," Optimus said.

"That's not what you said after your last disagreement with a certain femme," Prowl said.

"We're not talking about my personal life, Prowl," Optimus said.

"No, but it's safe and appropriate to talk about others?"

"My friend, how long has it been since you've had a personal life? You're not the only one bonded to your job," Optimus said.

Prowl groaned. "Don't remind me," he said. "Kup keeps reminding me I need to 'loosen up.' Speaking of Kup, that reminds me. I think he's gone senile in his advanced age."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Why?"

"He keeps telling me I need to lay off Springer and Hot Rod because they're just blowing off steam and maybe I should join them," Prowl said. "And he also seems to have an elevated opinion regarding Hot Rod's potential. So far I have only seen the potential for mischief."

"Maybe you should join them," Optimus said. "Couldn't hurt, could it?"

"Partaking of such activities with subordinates undermines one's authority," Prowl said.

"Or it forges familiarity and camaraderie," Optimus said. "And regarding Hot Rod's potential-I believe he does have a promising future, possibly as an officer. He's working hard, trying to learn and fit in, as is the rest of Magnus' team."

"You're entitled to your opinion," Prowl said.

"True, but I think you do need to blow off some steam," Optimus said.

When Optimus Prime asked for a favor earlier that evening, Ultra Magnus didn't say no. Taking over the watch in ops to give his friend a rare night off was something the other Autobot did not mind. Optimus worked too hard, rarely taking time for himself, so he'd granted the request. Except the scene before him was one he could not anticipate.

The rec room was mostly intact, with the exception of a few turned over chairs at a couple of tables. Empty high grade cubes scattered about was a testament to what had gone on, as were the unmoving bodies of several high-ranking officers from the Autobot forces. Ratchet was slouched in a chair, mouth hanging open, energon trailing from the corner of his mouth, an extremely undignified condition for the CMO. Ironhide was curled on top of one table, hugging a half-empty container of energon. Kup was in his vehicular form, parked over in one corner. Also present were Prowl and Optimus Prime. Prowl was sprawled on his back on one table and Prime was recharging face down on the floor.

Ultra Magnus sighed. The things he did for his friend. . .

The next morning, Springer was almost gleeful. The grin on his face made Hot Rod suspicious the instant he saw his friend coming his way.

"You're still up?" Hot Rod said as Springer fell into step beside him.

"Yeah, had something to tell you," Springer said. "But not here. Meet me at the observation platform on the mountain when you can sneak away."

Hot Rod stopped. "Kup and I are training with Red Alert today on the city's security protocols," he said. "So I can't sneak away. Red Alert has so much to keep him occupied at the Ark with his promotion that Kup said Ultra Magnus has recommended him to take over as the city's security director. I keep out of trouble and Kup might ask for me to work with him, so no sneaking off."

Springer stared.

"Where is the real Hot Rod and what have you done with him?"

Hot Rod grinned. "Still here," he said. "Look, let me see what I can do, and I'll try and meet you sometime this afternoon. If not, I'll ask if I can leave before your shift starts, OK?"

"That works," Springer said.

Eight hours later and Hot Rod finally commed, telling him he'd meet him in 15 minutes. Springer was already waiting, watched as his friend pulled up, transformed.

"OK, what have you done now?" Hot Rod asked.

"I only have blackmail material involving a certain tight-afted second in command," Springer said.

"What?"

"Yup," Springer said, full of himself. "Got holos of him last night passed out drunk in the rec room."

"And how do you propose to use them?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I'll think of something," Springer said, grinning.


End file.
